Deadpool (film) Trivia
Trivia about Deadpool. *A 3 minute test reel was shot in January 2012 in an attempt to convince the heads of the studio to move forward with the movie. On August 1st 2014, the footage was released to the public, and based on the overwhelmingly positive response from fans the film was put into production. *This movie is the second X-Men spin-off that does not revolve around Wolverine. The first being X-Men: First Class, in which Hugh Jackman has a cameo appearance, and Gambit, which will focus on the title character. *Ryan Reynolds has confirmed that this Deadpool will have no connection to the 'Weapon XI' Deadpool seen in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *This is Ryan Reynolds fifth time in a comic book movie. He was previously Marvel's Hannibal in Blade: Trinity (2004), Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. He was in Dark Horse's R.I.P.D. and in DC's Green Lantern. *With the release of this film, Ryan Reynolds is the second actor to play a title role in a DC Comics movie (Green Lantern) and Marvel Comics movie. The first was Halle Berry (Catwoman for DC and Storm for Marvel) and third is Ben Affleck. (Batman for DC and Daredevil for Marvel). *Daniel Cudmore who portrayed Colossus announced that he declined to reprise his role in the film. He was replaced with Andre Tricoteux. Cudmore was unhappy with the idea of only doing motion capture work while another actor dubbed over his lines. *Ryan Reynolds has been referenced in a Deadpool comic. *Reynolds revealed that Deadpool breaks the fourth wall and is a character that's aware he's in a film.Ryan Reynolds talks 'cussing legend' Helen Mirren and his excitement for Deadpool *Speculation as to whether or not the official image of Ryan Reynolds as Deadpool was CGI had been debated by fans, but writer Rhett Reese confirmed that it was Reynolds in the costume.Rhett Reese on TWITTER: @RhettReese: There’s been some online debate, but that *is* Ryan Reynolds in the actual costume. *The official costume image is based off of Burt Reynold's 1972 Cosmopolitan centerfold.Ryan Reynolds Spoofs Burt Reynolds In First 'Deadpool' Photo *In the leaked script for the film, comic book characters Garrison Kane, Sluggo and Wyre are all featured. X-Men Origins: Wolverine is referenced as well as Hugh Jackman's Wolverine.Deadpool Script Review (With Excerpts) *In the image of Deadpool sitting on the toilet, Reynolds as Deadpool can be seen reading a Deadpool comic. This particular comic is Deadpool #250, where Deadpool gets killed off. *Ryan Reynolds took the Deadpool suit from set. *Deadpool is in some hand-to-hand combat with a guy from his past, someone named "Bob." He is never identified as "Bob, Agent of Hydra", but Deadpool knows him and has a friendly chat as the two square off. *The Deadpool costume had a muscle layer underneath, that had to be removed because Ryan Reynolds was so muscular the costume was not only too tight for him but it made him look overlarge. *Ryan Reynolds has said that Deadpool will be the last comic book character he will ever portray. However, he is open to Deadpool sequels and/or cameos. *In the trailer and in the film, Wade Wilson requests, "Don't make the super suit green- or animated!" This is a reference to Ryan Reynolds' previous role as the DC superhero Green Lantern (2011) in which, as stated, the green suit was a special effect rather than an actual costume for Reynolds to put on. This is also a crude reference to that film's director Martin Campbell whom he didn't get on with. *On April Fool's Day 2015, Ryan Reynolds posted on Twitter that the film would be rated PG-13, which prompted fan backlash as the Deadpool character often swears and commits acts of graphic violence. Later that day, Reynolds confirmed that it was a prank and the film would be R rated. *''Deadpool'' is the first X-Men film to be rated R, the second being Logan (film). *The film was shot in 48 days. *Ryan Reynolds was involved with revising the script with the writers. Cast members were allowed to improvise in some producers confirmed a potential sequel is in the works and it could serve as a crossover with Gambit and the X-Men. Considering the overall failure of Fantastic Four, the sequel could likely replace the sequel-in-jeopardy of F4 scenes. *Wade Wilson was named as an homage/parody to Slade Wilson, aka the mercenary Deathstroke from DC Comics. *On Halloween, Ryan Reynolds went as Deadpool and the footage can be seen on YouTube. *Ryan Reynolds describes Deadpool's "breaking the fourth wall" ability as a reflection of current times: "I think Deadpool's coming along at the right time, because it's speaking to that generation that has seen all these comic-book films and enjoyed them all; it's speaking to them as though the guy in that red suit is one of them. It's like watching a DVD commentary by someone who's got some pop-culture savvy and is kind of funny and a little obnoxious and is saying the things that you wouldn't say." *This is Ryan Reynolds's fifth time in a comic book movie. He was previously Marvel's Hannibal in Blade: Trinity, Wade Wilson in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Hal Jordan in DC's Green Lantern and Nick Walker in Dark Horse's R.I.P.D. *Director Tim Miller had plans for Deadpool 2 when he was attached to the project. *China refused to grant a certificate for the film to be shown here. While China's film import market is best known for supporting or blocking films based on how they present Chinese characters and stories (where applicable), that wasn't a factor with "Deadpool"; China also often censors out extreme violence, sexual content, and vulgarity from movies before release, and this film contains a large amount of all three. While the Chinese censors did consider such an edit here, they ultimately decided that the cuts needed to make "Deadpool" into a general audience picture would make it incomprehensible, and thus decided not to have the film in Chinese theaters at all. The film was also not released in Uzbekistan due to having an age restriction and "not being in line with the norms of our society". In India, the film was censored with several cuts made. *While filming, Ryan Reynolds visited sick kids via Make-A-Wish foundation as Deadpool. *Wyre was initially going to appear as an additional villain, but was cut for unknown reasons. There were also plans to have the Marvel superhero Cable appear, but it was decided that he would work better in a future installment if one is made. *When Gina Carano did the junkyard fight scene, she was more worried about spiders than anything regarding actual stunts. *Ryan Reynolds was allowed to keep his Deadpool costume. *Ryan Reynolds describes Deadpool's "breaking the fourth wall" ability as a reflection of his wit: "He's funny and acerbic and a little bit of a head case. But he's also not trying to be liked, he's intentionally trying to annoy everyone. " *Ryan Reynolds is such a fan of Deadpool, that he was lobbying for a film since 2005 (at one stage, he was going to make it with David S. Goyer before they made Blade: Trinity (2004) instead). He also took a pay cut to get the film made. *Ed Skrein describes the film as a "revenge story from both sides." *Colossus is 7 ft. 6 inches in the film, but his actor Andre Tricoteux is 6 ft. 8 inches. *Edited in Adobe Premiere CC. *Negasonic Teenage Warhead was named after a song by the rock band Monster Magnet. *Due to the events of X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), Colossus has a Russian accent indicating he was raised in Russia. In the original timeline he was believed to be raised in North America. *Tim Miller's feature directorial debut. *Ed Skrein (Ajax) is a massive comic book fan, so being able to do a movie like this was his dream come true. *Originally the script was to feature the mutant Garrison Kane, but he was removed from the story due to his VFX power being too unrealistic (his arms are artificial and stuffed with futuristic tech). *Negasonic Teenage Warhead is an actual comic book character. She was named for the song by American metal band Monster Magnet, and other characters have commented on the absurdity of her codename. Monster Magnet has referenced various comic book characters, including the X-Men, in their lyrics. *Marvel characters Cannonball and Garrison Kane were deleted from subsequent rewrites of the script, with the latter specifically being omitted due to budgetary concerns over the required CGI for his cybernetic arms, and the former being omitted due to concerns he would have been a "stupid hick character". *Sample from Michael Jackson's Beat it, is highly used throughout the whole movie. *The first Marvel movie to be Rated R since Punisher: War Zone. *The film was released in February 2016, exactly 25 years after Deadpool's first appearance in New Mutants #98. *To prepare for her role as Negasonic Teenage Warhead, Brianna Hildebrand trained in Muay Thai for a few months. *Filming for Deadpool started in March 2015 in Vancouver. *Samuel "Cannonball" Guthrie from X-Force was originally in the script. His character was cut from the final film, but his mutant ability to launch himself at opponents like a cannonball was grafted onto Negasonic Teenage Warhead. She is normally portrayed as a telepath with no physical powers. *Taylor Schilling, Crystal Reed, Rebecca Ritters, Sarah Greene and Jessica De Gouw were considered for the role of Vanessa. *Ed Skrein (Ajax) is the third Game of Thrones (2011) actor to appear in a X-Men film, after Peter Dinklage (Bolivar Trask) and Sophie Turner (Jean Grey). *In May 2000, Artisan Entertainment announced a deal with Marvel Entertainment to coproduce, finance and distribute a film based on Deadpool. In February 2004, development for the film began with New Line Cinema. However, in March 2005, New Line Cinema put the film in turnaround and 20th Century Fox became interested. In May 2009, 20th Century Fox lent the film to writers, and in April 2011, Tim Miller was hired to direct. *Colossus' height in the comics is 6'6" as flesh and 7'5" as metal. Stand-in, Andre Tricoteux is 6'8" tall (2 inches taller than the human height) whilst voice actor for Colossus, 'Stephan Kapicic' is 6'4" (2 inches shorter than the human height). Andre wore 8 inch heels making him an inch shorter than Colossus' metal height. His predecessor, Daniel Cudmore was 6'7" tall, an inch taller than Colossus' human height. *In February 2014, David S. Goyer was hired to direct, but by August he had gone on to work on other films. *After X-Men Origins: Wolverine, there was a plan to make a sequel where Deadpool would return. But due to the mixed reviews and poor box office the idea was dropped and revised into this movie. *In an interview, writer Rhett Reese stated that Negasonic Teenage Warhead wasn't always intended to be in the film. Other X-men such as Cannonball were considered, but they eventually used Negasonic Teenage Warhead because they "liked her name better". *In the comics, Negasonic Teenage Warhead is actually a telepath and precognitive mutant. Her abilities were changed for the film. *During the sequence on the bridge, you can see written the names of the character's creators: Nicieza and Liefield. *Negasonic Teenage Warhead was chosen because the writers liked the name. Her powers were then changed to suit the character they needed. *First comic book film to come out in 2016. *"The city that rhymes with fun" comment during the freeway scene is a reference to Mick Jagger from the Rolling Stones, who during a concert in front of 40000 fans called Regina, Saskatchewan the "city that rhymes with fun". *When Weasel first meet Ajax and Angel, he comments that they look like they are going to a Blade II screening. Ryan Reynolds who plays Wade Wilson was in the sequel to Blade II, Blade: Trinity in which he played Hannibal King. *Like her co-star Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin has played booth DC and Marvel Comics characters. Before portraying Vanessa Carlysle, she did the voice for Talia Al-Ghul in the DC Universe Animated Orignal Movie 'Son of Batman'. A role she reprises in 'Batman: Bad Blood'. *Wade at one point talks about Liam Neeson. Neeson had a supporting role in the fifth Dirty Harry movie; The Dead Pool. *There is a little Deadpool toy scene in the background of a scene, the toy was from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *The first X-Men film to not featured either Wolverine or Professor X. *Adam Berg was emerged as a top contender to direct. *In the original comic books, Deadpool garnered his healing factor from an experiment involving a sample of Wolverine's blood. This allowed him to survive further experimentation, but cannot heal any prior scarring, nor the cancer afflicting him. (It progresses as fast as he can heal) *Stan Lee: a DJ at the strip club. *Rob Liefeld: the creator of Deadpool, a customer at the tattoo parlor; Deadpool passes by saying "Fuck Liefeld!" *After being captured by Colossus on the bridge, Deadpool is told he's being taken to the Professor in reference to the leader of the X-Men, Charles "Professor X" Xavier. Deadpool responds: "Which one, McAvoy or Stewart?" as in James McAvoy & Patrick Stewart, both of whom have portrayed Professor X in previous X-Men movies. *The end fight sequence takes place on a decommissioned S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier from The Avengers and Captain America movies. *At the very end of the credits, Deadpool wears a dressing gown and mimics the post credit scene from ferris buellers day off in which he speaks directly to the audience and tells them to go home because the movie is over, during his speech he informs the audience that the character cable will be included in the sequel and will possibly be played by Mel Gibson, Dolph Lundgren or Kiera Knightly. *Hugh Jackman can be seen twice in this movie, we once see him in a cover magazine, and the other time we see Deadpool wearing Jackman's face near the end of the film when he takes off his mask. Deadpool slightly mentions Wolverine himself once by using a word that rhymes with "wolverine" using "polverine". *Early in the film Deadpool has an altercation with a pizza delivery guy. The pizza boxes he's delivering are marked 'Feige's Favourites', a nod to Kevin Feige, Marvel President. *In the opening title sequence, a wallet can be seen floating through the air & as it does a photo comes out of Ryan Reynolds in his Green Lantern costume. *Though she manifests no powers in this film, in the comics Vanessa Carlysle is a mutant with the abilities of shape shifting and power mimicry, also known as Copycat. *The X Mansion aka the "Xavier School" can be seen twice. Deadpool himself visits it to recruit two X-Men members which are Colossus and Negosonic Teenage Warhead. They are the only X-Men members to be seen outside the school. Deadpool jokes about only having these two members by the studio not having enough money to show more X-Men members. *Towards the end when Deadpool is fighting the soldiers he stops for a moment when he recognizes one of them as "Bob". Bob, agent of HYDRA is a recurring character in Deadpool comic books, a cowardly sidekick type character who is often reluctantly forced to aid Deadpool in his escapades. The HYDRA aspect of the character was removed for obvious licensing reasons. *The Starbucks cup seen at the beginning of the film had "Rob L" written on it, this is also another nod to Rob Liefeld. *Nicieza St is an exit on the highway listed. This is homage to a Deadpool artist Fabian Nicieza. *There's many references to well known scenes or characters from famous movies like: Oldboy (corridor scene, when he is looking for Francis), Godfather ("I will make an offer you can't refuse"), Ferris Bueller Day's Off (post-credits scene), Matrix (calls a man Agent Smith). *Deadpool was given an inventor assistant in the late 90s comic books called Weasal...who's name can be seen on the Deadpool chalk board in the bar. Category:Deadpool Category:Trivia